The disclosure relates to a hydraulic component, in particular a hydraulic brake system, with a line segment through which brake fluid flows.
With motor vehicles, such as e.g. automobiles or trucks, hydraulic units are used in order to provide regulated brake pressures to the brake system. In particular, functions of an anti-lock brake system (ABS), a traction control system (TCS) and/or of an electronic stability program (ESP) are implemented with such hydraulic units. For metering of the brake pressure the hydraulic units comprise at least one pump with a plurality of pump pistons or pump elements and a plurality of valves. The valves are generally controlled electromagnetically, whereby different brake pressures can be provided in individual brake circuits at very short notice. Attenuators are used with such hydraulic brake systems in order to prevent pressure pulsations and the accompanying noise. The pressure pulsations arise with the compression of the brake fluid by means of the pump elements in the hydraulic unit itself and in the rest of the brake system. Furthermore, attenuators should in particular prevent noise caused by pressure waves resulting from sudden pressure rises when switching the valves.
A pressure pulsation attenuator for a hydraulic brake system is e.g. known from DE 103 05 310 B4. A piston pump of a hydraulic unit of a brake system is known from DE 197 32 771 A1, with which its cylinder bore on the side of a displacement chamber is closed by means of a membrane for building up pressure peaks as a result of the discontinuous supply of the piston pump. The membrane is a deep drawn component of sheet metal that can be elastically deformed by flowing brake fluid. The elastic deformability damps pressure changes in the associated discharge chamber.
The object of the disclosure is to provide a hydraulic component, in particular a hydraulic unit of a brake system, with which a high degree of attenuation of pressure pulsations and pressure peaks is achieved in a particularly inexpensive manner.